Endormi
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS][Aventures] Une belle journée de printemps, un temps doux et frais, un petit air, un Bob endormi, un Théo passionné... qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien venir gâcher une si parfaite journée ?


**BONSOIR/BONJOUR/BONBON !  
** **En ces temps de révision de bac, je ne devrais sans doute pas écrire de Théalthazard, je vous l'accorde ! Maaaaaaaais... mais j'en ai strictement rien à foutre, fuck les révisions !  
** **Donc voilà, un petit texte qui, je l'espère vous plaira ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi "mignon" que le dernier mais je ne peux pas que faire de ça hein !**

  
 **Bien évidemment, le disclaimer : Les personnages comme le monde ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Krayn, Bob Lennon, Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Rassiat (pour les personnages) et de Mahyar Shakeri (pour l'univers) !**

 **Voilà, donc bonne lecture !**

* * *

D'un geste machinal, le paladin caressait doucement les cheveux bruns bouclés du semi-démon, qui souriait les yeux fermés. C'était fait d'une manière si attentionnée que, de loin, on aurait presque pu les prendre pour deux jeunes amants, la robe de Bob n'aidant pas à dissiper la confusion.  
Théo de Silverberg le regardait quant à lui avec un sourire presque niais, s'étirant en longueur et pas le moins du monde en largeur.  
Le vent frais du printemps courait sur sa peau et dans sa cheveux, le faisant un peu frissonner. D'une voix éraillée et brisée, il chantonnait un petit poème, comme pour endormir Bob. Ses yeux semblaient complètement absorbés par le visage figé dans le sommeil du mage, ne captant rien de la vie environnante.

Car tout autour de lui, la vie continuait comme si de rien n'était, les passants marchaient, les gardes restaient méfiants, les marchands hurlaient pour vendre ce qu'ils avaient amené, annonçant des prix défiant toute concurrence. Autour de lui, la vie semblait se mouvoir comme un poisson dans l'eau, de manière fluide, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde. Autour de lui, tout semblait coloré et joyeux, même les pierres du petit muret sur lequel il était assis.  
Les deux bambins qui jouaient à la balançoire derrière lui au rythme du vent, il ne les voyait même pas, ne les entendait même pas. Il était pleinement concentré sur Balthazard, un doigt posé sur ses fines lèvres pâles pour l'empêcher de parler.

Les nuages glissaient dans le ciel de saphir comme de l'huile dans de l'eau, laissant le soleil briller comme il le souhaitait, n'interrompant que rarement ses rayons pour prodiguer un peu d'ombre au paladin. C'était une magnifique journée et il se sentait comblé d'être ici, comblé de pouvoir simplement regarder Balthazard dormir sans rien dire. A quelques mètres de lui, deux gardes étaient perturbés, désignant visiblement une personne dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas besoin de les voir de manière distincte pour remarquer que leurs mains montraient aussi clairement que la personne désignée était à leurs yeux complètement folle.  
Il détourna un œil du corps du mage et vit un petit homme grassouillet qui haranguait les passants d'une manière fort étrange, et en conclut bien logiquement que les deux gardes devaient le désigner lui.

Il entendit alors un pas lourd s'approcher. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front du magicien, dégageant pour cela les quelques mèches de cheveux qui le gênaient encore, puis se tourna vers la source du bruit. L'arrivant était un nain avec un bras métallique, accompagné d'un homme encapuchonné. Tous deux semblaient pétrifiés par un mélange de stupeur et d'horreur.  
Très vite, ils se ressaisirent cependant, se précipitant aux côtés de Théo.

\- Théo ! Enfin, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'on vous cherchait tous les deux.

Shinddha resta quant à lui un peu en arrière, acquiesçant cependant la remarque de Grunlek d'un hochement de tête.  
Le nain prit les mains du paladin, qui restait bouche bée et intrigué.

\- Théo, c'est moi, Grunlek ! Tout va bien ?

Le paladin ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma, semblant chercher quelque chose dans sa mémoire. Finalement, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Grunlek et il lui serra la main vigoureusement, tout en lui disant à voix basse :

\- Grunlek ! Fais moins de bruit s'il-te-plaît, Bob dort, je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller.

\- Pas envie de le… quoi ?

Grunlek écarquilla les yeux puis secoua la tête. Se penchant sur le côté, il observa pendant deux secondes le visage de son ami pyromancien. Voyant qu'il le contemplait, Théo sourit à Grunlek en lui disant, toujours à voix basse :

\- Il est beau quand il dort hein ?

Les yeux du nain s'embuèrent mais il se hâta de chasser les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux pour ne pas troubler le paladin. Il n'était pas lui-même. Tout d'abord, le vrai Théo n'aurait jamais dit ça de l'hérésie ambulante qu'était, à ses yeux, Balthazard Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Ensuite, il n'était jamais aussi calme et docile. Enfin… « ne pas le réveiller » ? L'inquisiteur n'aurait jamais pris tant de précautions.  
Shin ne disait rien mais regardait le corps immobile de son ami mage en grimaçant.

Derrière, les deux enfants continuaient encore de jouer à la balançoire en silence, toujours au rythme, d'ailleurs faiblissant, du vent. Et autour d'eux, la vie continuait de courir à toute vitesse.

Le paladin se remit à caresser avec douceur les cheveux et la joue de Bob, éprouvant comme un sentiment de plénitude. Cette plénitude remplaçait un vide, un manque atroce, dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la provenance.  
Profitant alors de ce moment, Grunlek se retourna pour chercher un soutien en Shin, qui haussa les épaules en grimaçant. Non, lui non plus n'avait aucune idée.

\- Euh… écoute Théo.

Ce dernier ne lui prêta aucune attention, continuant de sourire béatement en effleurant le visage du mage de ses doigts.

\- Il faut que nous y allions. Rester en ville peut être dangeureux.

Le paladin s'arrêta un instant, contemplant le nain.

\- Mais Bob n'est pas réveillé…  
\- … Non, mais on peut le déplacer sans le… réveiller. Ce n'est pas très difficile.

Théo de Silverberg hésita un instant puis remua la tête négativement.

\- Non, on attend que Bob se réveille. Il pourrait être surpris au réveil sinon.

Grunlek prit une grande inspiration. C'était sans doute une des plus grandes décisions qu'il lui fallait prendre dans sa vie. Il sentit le regard de Shin approuver ce qu'il pensait. C'était totalement déraisonnable.

\- Théo. On ne pourra pas le réveiller.  
\- Mais si voyons… tu ne fais que dire des bêtises, laisse-le dormir ! Regarde comme il est magnifique.  
\- Théo. Bob est mort. Mort. C'est tout. Il n'y aura pas de réveil. Il n'y en aura jamais. Il ne reviendra pas. Il est parti. Un point c'est tout.

Théo se releva brusquement, devenant soudainement menaçant. Une aura ténébreuse l'entourait et Grunlek fit un pas en arrière.

\- Il. Est. Endormi.  
\- Il. Est. Mort.

Il contempla ses yeux, ne dévia pas son regard. Ce n'était pas juste un duel pour savoir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sans ciller des yeux ou détourner le regard. Il ne devait pas fléchir, car s'il échouait, cela signifiait laisser Théo seul à jamais.  
Le regard dur du paladin se morcela peu à peu à mesure que son coeur se fissurait. Plus il maintenait le contact visuel et moins il semblait confiant et sûr de lui, moins il semblait être plein et en bonne santé, plus il semblait être dénué de toute continuité, comme brisé en des éclats infiniment petits.  
Juste avant de craquer, juste avant que les larmes ne jaillissent de ses yeux et n'étouffent sa gorge, il trembla. Son cri se noyait dans le vide abyssal de son coeur. Ça, Grunlek pouvait le voir.  
Finalement il craqua. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et il tomba par terre. Grunlek s'accroupit aussitôt pour l'aider. Mais quand il regarda son visage, au lieu de voir une vallée inondée de larmes, il vit un désert brûlant.  
Les yeux du paladin étaient complètement asséchés, la rivière du chagrin s'était tarie pour laisser place au vaste canyon de la folie et de la dénégation. Dans son regard, on lisait facilement ce qui venait de se briser. Et Grunlek serra l'inquisiteur dans ses bras, tout en adressant un signe bien clair aux deux gardes, qui se tordaient désormais de rire, principalement formé d'un unique doigt levé.

\- On ira l'enterrer ensemble.

Théo ne dit rien et laissa couler sur le long de ses joues toutes les larmes imaginaires qu'il pouvait. Bientôt, ce fut toute la place qu'il inonda, se noyant lui même peu à peu dans les flots déchaînés. Mais malgré ça, malgré toutes les larmes qu'il ingérait, il demeurait vide, terriblement vide. Vide et complètement sec qui plus est.  
Grunlek souleva le paladin et passa devant les cadavres se balançant encore des deux jeunes bambins. Shinddha pris Bob sans regarder son visage calme et paisible, humidifiant la joue du mort en y laissant tomber une larme. La troisième potence était vide, la corde se balançait au rythme du vent. 

* * *

**Hé hé, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu !  
** **Dans tous les cas, je vous donne un paquet de dragibus et des cookies et vous fais des câlins ! 3  
** **Merci !**


End file.
